A new chance In KFP world
by Backfenrir
Summary: Après la bataille à la vallée de la fin, Naruto est offert une nouvelle chance , la prendra t-il ? Déso pour l'orthographe pas de Bêta. lisez et commenter SVP merci et bonne lecture ;)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto appartient à masashi kishimoto et kung fu panda à dreamwork kudos à eux

Tout commence après la bataille de la vallée de la fin,

Naruto gisait dans une flaque de liquide Carmin qui s'étendait lentement au fur et à mesure que son cœur tentait désespérément de battre. Le chidori que Sasuke avait sauvagement plongé dans sa poitrine avait malheureusement détruit la partie gauche de celui-ci ainsi qu'endommagé son poumon.

La respiration rauque et saccadée, la vue se troublant de plus en plus du sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres et tachant ses dents naruto se demandait s'il s'agissait de son dernier jour.

Alors, avec peine il sourit. Un sourire qui donne envie de pleurer .Le sourire d'un homme qui sait qu'il est à la fin de son voyage, de sa vie aussi courte soit elle.

Il sourit pour les vies qu'il a touché, celles qu'il put sauvées et celles qu'il ne put pas.

Il sourit pour ses amis, sa famille qu'il ne connait pas et pour celle qu'il c'était crée

Kakashi courait le plus vite possible, essayant d'atteindre Naruto et sasuke avant que ce dernier ne s'échappe et ne trouve refuge auprès d'orochimaru. Cette situation lui ramenais de mauvais souvenirs de la 3 ème grande guerre ninja lorsqu'il échoua à sauver Obito et puis plus tard Rin.

Alors que les arbres s'espaçaient de plus en plus présageant son arrivée à son but, l'odeur de sang, d'ozone et de sueur lui assaillit le nez, forte et opaque tel un nuage de sel, fer ainsi que d'orage.

C'est dans cette atmosphère encore saturée de colère et de chakra démoniaque que Kakashi aperçut naruto dos contre terre, souriant pour une dernière fois. La perforation dans sa poitrine visible même de là où il se trouvait.

Kakashi-sensei murmura le jeune ninja alors que ce dernier s'approchait de lui à pas pressés

''Naruto'' murmura Kakashi à son tour choquer de voir que ses deux étudiants puissent se battre au point de s'entre-tuer. Voyant l'état du blond, il est alors certain que ce dernier n'en a plus que pour que quelques instants à vivre, une minute ou deux au plus. Son élève allait mourir.

Mourir …

L'idée le prit à la gorge avec une poigne de fer, il fallait qu'il le dise , c'était certainement sa dernière chance de se racheter pour toutes ces années de négligences et de mépris envers lui.

Kakashi-sensei, je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda naruto d'une voix qui lui dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question .

Oui naruto, énonça kakashi simplement ne voulant pas mentir à son étudiant dans ses derniers instants .

Naruto soupira longuement crachant un peu de sang par la même occasion, Il tourna alors sa tête de manière à pouvoir regarder son maître dans les yeux et lui demander d'une voix sérieuse : Kakashi-sensei ? Pourriez-vous me dire qui étaient mes parents, je vous en supplie,

Dit-il d'une voix implorante. Considérez cette question comme ma dernière volonté.

Bien répondit kakashi d'une voix triste et résignée.

Ta mère était sans nul doute la femme la plus belle et forte que je n'ai jamais vue et affrontée, Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux rouges et des yeux comme deux améthystes, Ses prouesses avec les épées sont légendaires ainsi que les sceaux qu'elle créait Et son caractère était doux et joyeux.

Mais dit-il en riant gare à celui ou celle qui la rendait furieuse car elle devenait alors incroyablement forte et dangereuse. Son nom était Kushina Uzumaki

Ton père fut mon sensei, l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'eus l'honneur de connaître et de combattre à ses côtés. Un génie avec les sceaux et les arts ninjas, Un grand Maître et leader.

Le quatrième hokage.

Naruto réalisa que l'homme qu'il admirait le plus était son père. Mais il s'agissait aussi de l'homme qui avait scellé kyubi en lui.

Il réalisa aussi que c'était pour cela que son père l'avait utilisé pour devenir un sacrifice humain.

Après tout quel leader demanderais à ses soldat de sacrifier quelque chose que lui-même ne pouvais sacrifier.

Je suis heureux dit alors naruto dans un souffle, Merci maître, pour tout.

Ses yeux devinrent fixent et opaques manquant l'étincelle de vie.

Naruto venait de mourir.

Malgré le fait que le code des ninjas, surtout la règle n° 25 interdisait les ninjas de pleurer

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de l'épouvantail, des larmes de honte, de tristesse ainsi que de fierté.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son élève, l'héritage de son sensei ainsi qu'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait échouer une fois de plus mais malgré tout cela il avait réussi à se racheter un peu vers la fin.

Il avait enfin put lui dire la vérité et cesser de se cacher derrière son foutu bouquin qui lui servait à ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

Ce fut à ce moment que kakashi fit vœu de ne plus se cacher, de vivre et d'effacer une de ses plus grosses erreur nommée Sasuke uchiha.

Il se releva et glissa ses bras sous le corps encore chaud de son disciple, prêt à partir pour konoha, icha-icha gisant dans le sang poisseux du blond.

POV naruto

Alors c'est la fin ...

Il se trouvait devant la cage du kyubi, et franchement, il n'avait plus peur.

Il avait trouvé la paix, il savait qui il était et que c'était la fin pour lui.

La Fin ? Gronda la voix rauque du renard. Je ne pense pas..

Je crois bien que quelqu'un de haut placé à pris un intérêt en toi et pas de le mauvais sens pour une fois.

lui dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

Quoi ?! s'exclama le blond d'une voix abasourdie.

Tu verra bien lui répondit le neuf queues, moi je suis libre de retourner dans ma famille au Makai et pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, il sourit et ...

Disparut dans une brume rougeâtre.

Ce fut la dernière chose que naruto vu avant de sombrer dans une abysse sombre tel la nuit.

FIN DE CHAPITRE


	2. Une Offre ?

** Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre**

Une Offre ?

Une chute infinie, sombre et glaciale voilà à quoi s'attendait naruto lorsque le vide l'avait avalé.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver dans un salon muni de multiples coussins tous plus doux et soyeux les uns que les autres.

Cette pièce avait plus l'air d'une salle de repos digne d'un daimyo que de la chute à laquelle il pensait.  
Attentivement il scruta la salle cherchant pour un ennemi ou des pièges, il n'en vit aucun.

Se sentant en sécurité, il s'allongea sur un coussin à même le sol, celui-ci composé de tatami fait de tiges de riz tressées

Magiquement il se sentit à l'aise dans ce lieu, calme, spacieux et joliment décoré.

Etant à l'aise naruto se mit à réfléchir à sa vie, ses amis, où il se trouvait, était-il dans un rêve ? Dans une autre dimension ? Ses objectifs ? Son Nindo ?

Il décida alors : Même si je suis mort, je promets de toujours respecter les Idéaux suivant :

Se battre pour une cause juste – Respecter les femmes (pas comme ero-sennin) -

Toujours respecter ses promesses – S'entrainer au combat pour que d'autres n'ai pas à le faire.

Alors qu'il venait de finir son serment, Naruto sentit dans son dos une personne, ou plutôt une entité d'un pouvoir dépassant largement celui du kyubi.

Si kyubi était une goutte, l'entité derrière lui devait être un océan entier de pouvoir.

Naruto se tourna lentement et ne put que retenir son souffle devant la beauté sans pareille de la femme devant lui.

Celle-ci portait un kimono de soie blanche aux manches amples couvrant des mains minces et gracieuses, sa poitrine était juste parfaite ni trop grosse ni trop fine pareil pour les hanches et la taille. Sa peau blanche et diaphane n'avait aucune imperfection comme une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux était longs et noir comme le plumage du plus noir des corbeaux. Un doux sourire illuminai ses lèvres purpurines

Naruto s'agenouilla et se prosterna tel un servant devant son maîtresse car sûrement il s'agissait d'une déesse et dit :

Comment puis-je vous servir Ma Dame ?

Une voix douce comme une bise un jour d'été lui répondit : Relève-toi. Elu !

Dresse-toi grand et droit comme tout guerrier honorable se doit car tu es l'un de mes favoris.

Naruto se redressa, droit comme un I, la tête baissée en signe de respect et déclara :

Comment puis-je vous servir Ma Dame ?

Nul besoin de me servir, naruto Uzumaki; lui dit-elle gentiment en lui relevant le menton et le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es après tout l'une de mes créations favorites. Tu peux m'appeler an'j uu Kami comme vous me nommer dans votre monde.

Ka... Kam … KAMI... !? NANI ! S'exclama-t-il surpris, choqué ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres émotions à la fois.

Kami laissa s'échapper un rire mélodieux, qui chatouilla les oreilles de naruto, le sortant de son trip émotionnel.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Je souhaiterais te dire que tes serments étaient magnifiques et que je souhaite qu'ils restent comme cela pour le reste de ta vie.

Le reste de ma vie ? Je suis mort !

Bien sûr que tu es mort, c'est pour cela que tu es là. Mais je suis prête à te donner une autre chance, car tu n'étais pas sensé mourir à la vallée de la fin mais dans ton lit entouré de tes 2 femmes ainsi que tes 7 enfants.

Malheureusement, il est impossible de te renvoyer dans ton monde car il est interdit de ressusciter les morts et même si moi je le faisais je désobéirais les lois de l'univers et je ne peux défier les lois que j'ai moi-même mises en place.

Mais je peux t'envoyer dans une autre dimensions dont je suis la créatrice.

Il s'agit d'un monde où les animaux agissent comme des humains et certains pratiquent un art appeler Kung Fu.

Il y a une multitude de races, comme partout, certaines sont rares comme le tigre ainsi que le panda et d'autres communes comme les lapins et les porcs.

Le Kung Fu est un art de combat respecté et craint dans toute la dimension, il enseigne la patience, la discipline, confiance, compassion et un tas d'autres valeurs.

Je vais t'accorder deux faveurs ainsi que la possibilité de choisir ta race car c'est à cause de moi que ta vie a si mal tournée.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir comme jamais auparavant, après tout jamais on ne lui avait offert tel cadeau. Pour la race, il réfléchit au symbole que celle-ci offrait dans son monde et s'arrêta sur le tigre car il le représentait le mieux : Loyauté, Force, Honneur…

Pour les faveurs, naruto se demandait quoi choisir, une déesse ne doit pas souvent donner l'occasion. Il fallait donc y réfléchir correctement.  
D'un côté il pourrait demander de voir ses parents, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit, du moins pas avant sa seconde mort.

Alors Il fit la remarque : Je peux demander n'importe quoi ? Et est-ce que mes techniques marcheront encore là-bas ?

Tout ce que tu veux excepter la résurrection, car cela est interdit même pour moi. Et oui tes techniques fonctionneront encore excepter l'invocation.  
D'accord répondit naruto, voici mes deux faveurs Ma Dame.

Premièrement je souhaiterais obtenir tous les rouleaux du clan Uzumaki.

Deuxièmement je souhaiterais pouvoir m'entrainer pendant au moins un an avant d'entrer dans cette dimension.

Tu es sur ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois que tu auras choisi ta race il n'y aura pas de marche arrière.

Absolument sur lui répondit-il confiant.

Alors choisit ta race et un bon voyage, puissions-nous nous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances.

Un flash aveuglant de lumière, et il fut transformé en un tigre de Sibérie d'un mètre nonante de haut. Seul avec un millier de rouleaux. Il tenta de se saisir de l'un d'entre eux non loin de lui et se retrouva la face contre terre et un mal de nez incroyable.

Ce sera plus difficile que je ne pensais dit-il en grognant.


	3. training arc oh no !

Training Arc : Oh NO !

Et oui, dans ce chapitre va se dérouler un training arc , c'est ennuyeux mais il le faut pour le reste de l'histoire.

Naruto avais peine à effacer les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, du fait d'être tombé sur son nez qui maintenant était vraiment plus sensible.

Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'adapter à son nouveau corps, du fait que celui utilisait un set de muscle complètement différent ainsi que de nouveau sens accrus.

Il avait maintenant 365 jour pour maîtriser sa nouvelle forme ainsi que s'entraîner avec les rouleaux du clan Uzumaki.

Il faut tout d'abord que je maîtrise mon nouveau corps se fit il comme réflexion après tout cela serait stupide d'avoir été donné une nouvelle chance et de la ratée en mourant sur un couteau de cuisine parce qu'il était trop maladroit.

Se redressant péniblement de sa chute, il remarqua alors que les rouleaux n'étaient pas en désordre comme il aurait pu le penser au début, au contraire ils étaient rangés par couleurs , et certainement par niveau .

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que certains d'entre eux étaient scellés par des sceaux très complexes et bien au dessus de son niveau.

Certainement une sécurité pour ne pas que les jeunes du clan apprennent des techniques qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à utilisés se dit-il pensif.

Il était sûr que s'il était né dans le clan Uzumaki durant son existence, il aurait été l' un de ceux qui aurait essayé d'ouvrir le rouleau juste pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et se serait certainement retrouvé dans de gros ennuis après s'être fait prendre.

Il laissa s'échapper un rire alors qu'il imaginait la scène dans sa tête :

Lui-même suspendu par ses vêtement par sa mère qui lui rabattait les oreilles en colère d'avoir essayé d'ouvrir un rouleau qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir, faisant des yeux de chiens battu à sa mère pour ne pas être punis et son père non loin de là essayant de ne pas s'esclaffer mais échouant lamentablement à la tache, les faisant éclatés tous de rire.

Le but de sa première journée serait de deviner comment son corps marche , ce qui ne ferait pas facile, car lorsque il voulait se saisir de quelque chose; au lieu d'aller droit et de se saisir de ce qu'il voulait son bras se décalait légèrement vers la droite ou la gauche, de plus sa poigne serai tantôt trop forte ou trop faible, ses jambes répondait bien mieux que cela, la marche était assez facile mais les kicks et frappes étaient elles aussi trop fortes.

Il fallut à naruto plusieurs jour pour ne pas tomber ou tituber et tomber sur sa face au moindre mouvement trop fort.

C'est ainsi que commença son entrainement, difficilement mais surement et cela n'allait qu'en s'améliorant.

En un mois il réussit à apprendre les basiques du combat à mains nues et de la manipulation du chakra aussi appeler Chi et Ki dans la dimension où il se rendait.

Les cinq mois qui suivirent furent bien remplis, car les uzumakis semblaient êtres doués dans presque que tous les arts ninjas excepté les illusions et la médecine via chakra , cela dû à une réserve d'énergie incroyable et un contrôle horrible.

Cela allait de la création et manipulation d'armes notamment les sabres,chokutos et katanas quoiqu'ils ne fussent pas mauvais à la création de fouets et de pièges

au combat à mains nues et sceaux dont certains ferait rougir Jiraya de honte par rapport au siens.

Son entraînement physique ne fut pas laissé pour compte. Pompes, abdos, kicks, sauts, roulades; rien ne fut négligé.

Il s'entraîna aussi en donnant des coups de poings dans une plaque de fer épaisse de 10 cm laissée sans nul doute par kami pour son entraînement.

En sept mois il réussi à ne plus rien sentir dans ses membres et articulations dont ses pieds, genoux et coudes.

Ce fut ce dernier qui fut le plus difficile et le plus gratifiant. Certes cela faisait un mal de chien lorsque son coude se fracturait mais sa capacité de soin et vigueur du clan en prenait soin en environ une heure de repos.

Le jour arrivait enfin, le dernier jour de son entraînement le jour ou il pourrait enfin vivre, manger, voyager et mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait apprit pendant l'année d'entraînement. Il pourrait défendre , protéger et qui sait aimer ?

Sa patience fut enfin récompensée lorsque dans un murmure et une douce lumière apaisante apparut kami;

Est tu prêt pour ton voyage ? demanda kami d'une voix montrant son souci, un peu comme une mère voyant partir son fils pour la première fois dans un monde plein de danger et d'aventures.

Tout est prêt ma dame fit naruto d'une voix assurée

S'il te plaît naruto tu fût l'un de mes favoris pour si longtemps, appelle moi donc kami ou mère si tu le souhaite.

Le tigre de Sibérie pris au dépourvu, balbutia maladroitement : Mais je ne peut vous appelée comme ça, se serait grossier de ma part.

Kami le prit doucement dans une étreinte telle la mère qu'elle voulait être appelée et lui dit tendrement: S'il te plait tu est l'une des personnes dont je considère l'existence précieuse, accorde moi donc cette faveur avant de partir, nous ne nous verront pas avant un bon moment, en disant cela elle posa sa tête sur le torse couvert de fourrure de son fils.

Très étonné et ému, naruto sourit doucement et encercla sa "mère" et lui murmura : Merci pour tout mama.

Est tu prêt as partir ? lui demanda t'elle

Naruto lui répondit d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle piocha dans sa poche et en sortit une bourse contenant environ 200 yuan et lui donna serrant sa autour de celle ci.

Alors je te souhaite une bonne route et une bonne nouvelle vie mon fils.

Elle embrassa alors son front et tout devient brillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que du blanc et qu'il perde connaissance.


End file.
